


toi plus moi ça fait boum boum boum

by splendidlyimperfect



Series: we'll keep dancing 'til we die [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Deaf Character, Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Natsu cannot handle Gray's hips, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Roof Sex, Sign Language, Sting likes to play matchmaker, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: When Sting convinces Natsu to come with with him to a dance performance, Natsu doesn't expect to enjoy himself, nevermind fall for one of the dancers. But Gray is irresistible, and Natsu is charming, and the night ends up somewhere neither of them expect.





	toi plus moi ça fait boum boum boum

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching the season of "Dancing With the Stars" where Nyle DiMarco won, so Gray is based a lot on Nyle.  
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LW0Cwwtom8) dance in particular inspired the first scene, although [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pJMNZLw-XA) was the song I had in mind. 
> 
> Title from [Boum Boum Boum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pJMNZLw-XA) by MIKA.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [@splendidlyimperfect](https://splendidlyimperfect.tumblr.com/)

_un plus un ça fait toujours deux_  
_deux plus deux ça fait tout ce qu'on veut_  
_c'est comme les coups de Brahim Asloum_  
_toi plus moi ça fait boum boum boum_  
\- Mika, "Boum Boum Boum"

 

Natsu falls in love on a Friday night at the Rosedale Theatre.

The place is packed, and Natsu and Sting are sitting at the front of the auditorium near the long, wide stage that’s decorated with a backdrop of a starry night. There are way more people here than Natsu expected – when Sting had asked him to come to some dance show called _“toi plus moi,”_ Natsu had pictured a tiny, artsy place on the hipster street north of downtown. Instead they’re at the biggest theatre in Magnolia.

“What kind of dancing is this again?” Natsu asks, nudging Sting with his elbow. “Is it the weird kind where they flop around on the floor a lot?” Sting looks up from his phone and rolls his eyes.

“Just wait and see, I promise it’ll be worth it,” he says, pocketing the phone and looking up at the stage. “They won first place—”

“—at the competition in Toronto last year, yeah, you might have mentioned it a few times,” Natsu teases, elbowing Sting, who pouts at him. Sting’s boyfriend Rogue is part of the dance troupe, and Sting talks about Rouge a _lot._

“Just... shup up and watch,” Sting says, punching Natsu in the shoulder. “You promised you wouldn’t be an asshole.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Natsu says, poking Sting in the ribs and swatting away Sting’s hand when he tries to retaliate. Having Sting for a roommate is somewhat like having a hyperactive puppy – Sting is energetic and cheerful, and Natsu can’t say ‘no’ to his pleading eyes. Which is how he’d ended up here on a Friday night, instead of at Laxus’ place playing Fortnite.

Sting grumbles and pushes Natsu away, and Natsu’s about to add something else when the lights dim and the crowd grows quiet.

There’s silence for a few moments, and then a deep bass thrums throughout the room, quickly followed by a beat that Natsu doesn’t recognize. It’s quick and catchy, and Sting elbows Natsu excitedly as a couple step out on the stage.

Natsu immediately recognizes Rogue – tall and handsome in a dark silk shirt and pants – and the woman he’s dancing with is vaguely familiar, too. Her red dress flares up around her, the sequins on it catching the bright stage lights as she smiles.

“That’s Minerva,” Sting whispers, leaning over to Natsu. “You met her at the Christmas party last year, remember?”

Natsu nods, watching with wide eyes as Rogue steps around Minerva, taking her by the waist as they follow the beat of the music. Their movements are fluid and seamless, and Natsu is mesmerized by their steps as the two of them fly across the stage.

Natsu is so enthralled by Rogue and Minerva that he barely notices a second couple step onto the stage – until they swap partners and Natsu’s eyes move to the new man holding Minerva’s hand.

“Whoa,” Natsu whispers. The man is stunning – his silk shirt is unbuttoned and shows off the dark, smooth skin of his chest, and his hair is pulled back in a low ponytail. It’s his face that draws Natsu in, though – high cheekbones, dark eyes, and soft lips curved in a sultry smile.

This guy is hot as hell and he knows it.

“That’s Gray,” Sting says quietly, turning to raise his eyebrow at Natsu.

“He’s, uh…”

“Gorgeous, yeah,” Sting agrees. Natsu nods absently as he watches Gray move, spinning his partner away from him and then pulling her in close. Gray’s fingers wrap around the girl’s waist as he slides behind her, pressing his chest against her back, and Natsu swallows heavily.

The tempo of the song changes and Rogue and Gray move past each other, switching partners seamlessly and lifting both girls into the air. Natsu can’t take his eyes off Gray, tracing the line of his forearms up to the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt.

“He’s amaz– I mean, they’re amazing,” Natsu whispers, and Sting laughs.

“Just wait.”

Natsu is about to turn and ask Sting what he means when the rhythm of the song picks up again and both girls spin away from their partners, moving to the wings of the stage. Rogue and Gray turn to look at each other, and Natsu can almost taste the tension between them as Gray steps closer to Rogue.

“Oh.” Natsu feels something twist in his stomach as he watches Gray bite his lip and run a hand through his hair, tipping his head forward as he moves into Rogue’s space. Rogue’s fingers move up and grip Gray’s hip as Gray takes Rogue’s hand, pressing their hips together and guiding Rogue into a complicated series of steps.

For a moment, Natsu is entranced by the quick footwork, the way that Rogue and Gray pull apart and then move back together seamlessly.

Then Rogue steps behind Gray, running his hands from Gray’s hips up his chest, and Natsu suddenly can't breathe. He shifts in his seat as Gray covers Rogue’s hands with his own and moves his hips sensually, pressing back against Rogue. Rogue’s lips are next to Gray’s ear, Gray’s head tipped back against Rogue’s collarbone, and Natsu’s pants feel uncomfortably tight.

“That’s…”

“Mm,” Sting agrees.

Gray and Rogue continue to move, Rogue’s hands guiding Gray’s hips as Gray’s gaze moves from Rogue’s face to the audience. His wide smile is somewhere between endearing and cocky, and Natsu can't look away.

The song comes to an end much too quickly, with Gray and Rogue breathing heavily and motioning for the girls to join them for a bow. Natsu jumps up with everyone else, clapping hard enough that his hands hurt.

Sting grins and elbows Natsu as they applaud. “Told you it’d be worth it.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as the show is over, Sting drags Natsu through the crowd and pulls him through a door at the side of the stage. The back room is packed with dancers in various stages of undress, hugging and congratulating each other. Sting finds Rogue quickly, sneaking up behind him and kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey babe,” Sting says, nuzzling Rogue’s neck. “You were great out there.”

Rogue grins and turns around in Sting’s arms, eyes lighting up as he kisses Sting on the nose. Natsu has to admit that he understands why Sting is so enamored with Rogue – he's pretty in an effortlessly elegant way, with long, dark hair and a smattering of freckles across his nose.

“Hey!” Rogue reaches out and pulls Natsu into a hug, kissing him on the cheek. “Did you enjoy the show? I’m surprised Sting managed to drag you out here.”

“Yeah, it was, uh…”

Natsu trails off as someone appears behind Rogue – it’s Gray, and he’s even more gorgeous up close. He looks right at Natsu with his hands in his pockets and a small smirk on his lips.

Natsu stares, gaze dropping from Gray’s face to trace the open collar of his shirt. Gray has unbuttoned it further than it had been on stage, and the dark red silk accentuates the lines of Gray’s chest, all the way to his stomach where the shirt is tucked lazily into his pants.

Gray coughs and Natsu jumps, cheeks flushing pink.

“S-sorry,” he stammers, raising his hand in a feeble wave. “I’m, um, Natsu. Your, uh… dancing. Was good.”

Gray frowns, eyes flicking over to Rogue, who begins signing to him.

 _Natsu,_ Rogue says. _Sting’s roommate. Think he’s a little bit in love with you._

“Hey!” Natsu protests, then turns back to Gray and adds, _sorry, didn’t realize you were deaf._

Gray raises his eyebrows in surprise, and gives Natsu a smile that makes his knees weak.

 _Hard of hearing,_ he corrects. _I’m Gray._

Natsu refrains from admitting that he already knows Gray’s name, instead reaching out and shaking his hand. Gray’s fingers are surprisingly cold, considering how warm it is backstage. Gray holds Natsu’s hand for just a moment longer than is necessary, drawing his fingertips over the palm of Natsu’s hand and running his tongue over his bottom lip as he looks Natsu up and down.

“You sign?” Gray asks out loud, stepping closer to Natsu – close enough for Natsu to see the beads of sweat that still cling to his neck and collarbone.

 _Yeah,_ Natsu signs, feeling clumsy and awkward. _My aunt is deaf. Haven’t signed in a while, though._

Gray gives Natsu an impressed look, then slowly drops his gaze from Natsu’s eyes, to his lips, to his hands.

Rogue nudges Gray, gesturing to the exit. _We going to the club?_ he asks one-handed, wrapping his other arm around Sting.

“Sure,” Gray replies. “I just gotta get changed.” He turns to Natsu, eyebrow raised. “You wanna come?”

“Oh, uh... sure,” Natsu says, crossing his arms over his chest, then feeling awkward and tucking his hands into his pockets instead. The way Gray is looking at him has him flustered, unsure of where to look or how to move his body.

“Good.” Gray gives him another smile, this time softer and more open. He nods back toward the change rooms, grabbing a duffle bag from the floor and adding, “I’ll be right back.”

 

* * *

 

The club is loud and packed, and Gray can feel the deep thrum of the bass running up into his chest as they push their way through the crowd. It’s easy to keep track of Natsu with his bright pink hair, and soon they’ve made it through the throng of people to a booth at the back of the room.

“You want a drink?” Gray asks, and when Natsu frowns, he laughs and signs, _guess I’m not the only one who can’t hear in here. Drink?_

 _Oh._ Natsu chews his lip for a second. _I’ll have whatever you’re having,_ he says after a second, settling into the booth. Sting and Rogue slide in across from Natsu, and Gray grabs their drink orders before slipping back through the crowd toward the bar.

When Gray gets back a few minutes later, the three of them are signing across the table. Gray catches the tail end of Sting talking about his work as he sets the glasses on the table and slips into the booth next to Natsu.

Natsu takes a sip of his drink and raises his eyebrows in surprised appreciation. _What is it?_

It’s crowded in the booth and Gray bumps Natsu’s elbow as he replies, _screwdriver._ Natsu looks puzzled and Gray adds, _just vodka and orange juice. Nothing fancy._

Natsu nods, taking another sip and licking a stray drop of orange juice from his lip. Gray can’t take his eyes away from the pink of Natsu’s tongue and the curve of his lips. When Sting had said he was bringing his roommate to the performance and that Gray would ‘probably be super into him,’ Gray had rolled his eyes. But Sting isn’t wrong about Natsu being gorgeous.

 _So... how’d you meet Sting?_ Gray asks eventually, trying to keep himself together. He takes a long sip of his drink, enjoying the warm tingle that spreads through his stomach and down into his fingertips.

 _He saved Sting’s life,_ Rogue interjects from the other side of the table. He turns and grins at Sting, who suddenly looks embarrassed. _It’s a great story, why don’t you tell it?_

 _It’s really not—_ Sting starts, but Rogue interrupts him.

 _Sting climbed up a tree ‘cause he thought he saw a cat stuck in it,_ Rogue says, laughing, and Gray can see Sting’s cheeks turning pink. _Turns out it was a squirrel that wasn’t happy about Sting poking it, so it bit him and he fell out of the tree and landed on his head._

 _It wasn’t funny!_ Sting insists, elbowing Rogue and pouting.

 _You’re right, it wasn't funny then,_ Rogue says, kissing the scar through Sting’s eyebrow. _It’s a bit funny now, though._ Sting rolls his eyes and pretends to shove Rogue away.

 _Rogue’s making it sound a lot more dramatic than it actually was,_ Natsu says, nudging Gray’s knee to get his attention. _Sting wasn’t dying, he was just bleeding pretty badly and broke his leg._ He turns to Rogue and kicks him under the table. _And if you’re gonna tease him, I’m gonna tell Gray all about how you*actually* broke your toe._

Rogue’s cheeks turn red and he swats at Natsu’s hands.

 _Now I’m curious,_ Gray says, eyebrow raised, and Rogue sighs, covering his face.

 _Oh, I have tons of stories about dumb injuries,_ Natsu replies, swiping at the condensation on the side of his glass. _It's my job to save idiots’ lives._

Sting kicks at Natsu under the table and Natsu rolls his eyes, reaching over and flicking Sting on the forehead.

 _Your job?_ Gray asks.

 _Yeah, I’m a paramedic with the fire department,_ Natsu replies, and an image of Natsu, shirtless with suspenders over his bare chest, jumps into Gray’s mind. He swallows, running his now-sweaty palms over his jeans.

The conversation keeps flowing and so do the drinks, and after the fourth round of something fruity that Sting brings back from the bar, Gray’s feeling comfortably tipsy. Natsu’s thigh is pressed up against his, and when he signs, he leans into Gray’s space. He’s relaxed now – smile wide, eyes crinkling as he laughs, fingers touching Gray’s arm when he’s trying to make a point.

Eventually Sting and Rogue decide to dance, and Gray’s about to join them when he sees the hesitant look on Natsu’s face. Rogue catches Gray’s eye and Gray shakes his head a bit, waving at the two of them as they head out onto the floor.

 _What’s up?_ Gray asks, leaning forward on the table. Even with his hearing aids turned off he can still hear the music, and the heavy bass thumps in his chest next to his heartbeat.

 _I’m... not a great dancer,_ Natsu admits reluctantly, and Gray is momentarily distracted by the way Natsu runs his tongue along his bottom lip. _Not as good as you guys, anyway._

Gray follows Natsu’s gaze as he watches Sting and Rogue move against each other, Rogue pulling Sting tight and guiding his hips to the beat. Gray pictures his hands on Natsu’s hips and wonders what Natsu would taste like if he kissed his neck like Rogue’s doing to Sting.

 _So... were you and Rogue ever…?_ Natsu’s expression leaves the question open-ended and Gray laughs, shaking his head and shifting in his seat until his knee is resting on Natsu’s thigh.

 _Never. He’s desperately in love with Sting,_ Gray says, then downs the rest of his drink. He feels light now – like little bubbles are floating through him. _Rogue and I have been friends... forever. It’s just a show._

Natsu nods and Gray watches with fascination as the multicolored lights play off Natsu’s skin, highlighting the faint scar that trails down his neck.

 _You okay?_ Natsu asks, and Gray blinks, realizing that he’s been staring. Natsu gives him a strange look, then reaches out and brushes a stray piece of hair out of Gray’s eyes, tucking it behind his ear. His fingers linger for a moment, gently brushing down Gray’s chin.

 _Your eyes are different colors,_ Gray says suddenly, surprised. Now that they’re closer, he can see that one of Natsu’s eyes is green and the other is brown, and it’s mesmerizing. Natsu’s cheeks turn pink and he pulls his hand away from Gray’s face, hiding behind his glass.

Everything Gray’s had to drink rushes up to his face, making his cheeks hot and his chest tight. The room is suddenly much too warm, and sweat beads on the back of Gray’s neck as he lets out an unsteady breath.

He definitely wants to kiss Natsu.

 _What’s wrong?_ Natsu asks, and Gray shakes his head, pushing himself up out of the booth and reaching out a shaky hand to Natsu.

 _Nothing,_ he signs with his other hand as he pulls Natsu to his feet. _C’mon. Let’s go get some air._

 

* * *

 

Stepping out the door onto the roof is a welcome relief from the heat of the club, and Natsu sighs contentedly as a cool breeze brushes over his face. 

 _Better?_ he asks, turning back to Gray, who’s leaning against the wall next to the door and fiddling with his hearing aid.

“Yeah,” Gray says, shaking his hair back over his ears. “I can hear you now.”

“Good, ‘cause my brain’s dead,” Natsu teases, settling in next to Gray and tucking his hands in his pockets. “Aunty Tara would be giving me a _look_ right now if she saw how sloppy my signing is.”

Gray snorts, nudging Natsu’s foot with his. “I can understand you just fine,” he says, and Natsu feels a spark of pride in his chest. It’s warm and bright, and settles next to the sense of tipsy wanting that’s sparking through him.

“Oh,” he says, feeling the warmth of Gray’s arm just inches from his and trying to remember how to breathe. “That’s... good.”

A gentle silence settles between them for a few minutes as they both stare up at the sky. The city stretches out in front of them, street lights mirrored in the faint pinpricks of stars. 

“We’re not actually supposed to be up here,” Gray admits after a while. “I just wanted to... be alone.”

“Oh.” Natsu licks his lips, glancing over at Gray. “Then you...”

Gray pushes himself off the wall, stepping toward Natsu until they’re close enough that Natsu can almost taste the sweat on Gray’s skin. The sounds around them fade into the background until all Natsu can focus on is the soft hitch in Gray’s breath as he leans forward and rests his arm against the wall next to Natsu’s head.

“I like you,” Gray murmurs. Natsu feels his pulse race, and his breath rushes out of him as Gray moves in closer and whispers, “I think you like me, too.”

Natsu lets out a very undignified sound as Gray’s lips brush his ear, and he feels a shiver rush down through his stomach and straight to his cock.

“I, uh... yeah,” he says, nodding. Gray’s fingers move down to wrap around Natsu’s wrist, his touch gentle as he brings Natsu’s hand up to his waist.

“Then touch me,” Gray whispers. Natsu swallows heavily as he settles his hands on Gray’s waist, pulling Gray tighter against him until Gray’s thigh is wedged between Natsu’s legs and he’s pinning Natsu to the wall with his body.

“There you go,” Gray murmurs, brushing his lips over Natsu’s cheek as Natsu’s thumb dips below the waistband of his jeans. “Just like that.”

Gray rocks his hips forward, body moving smoothly like it had under Rogue’s hands on the stage. Natsu stutters out an uneven breath as Gray pulls back a bit, dark eyes searching Natsu’s face.

“You’ve got such pretty eyes,” Gray says softly, cupping Natsu’s cheek with one hand as Natsu tips his head back against the wall and sighs shakily. Gray laughs, drawing his thumb across Natsu’s lower lip. “You okay?”

“Fuck, yes,” Natsu whispers, then brings a hand up to the back of Gray’s head. He threads his fingers through Gray’s hair, tugging out the elastic and then leaning in to kiss him.

Gray tastes like oranges and vodka, and he presses against Natsu in a million different places as he kisses back, tongue running over Natsu’s lip. Natsu moves his other hand to the small of Gray’s back, pulling him closer and groaning as he feels Gray’s hardness press against his own.

Gray kisses like he dances – slow and deep and sensual, and Natsu realizes with a start that Gray’s tongue is pierced as Gray starts to explore Natsu’s mouth. Natsu brings both hands down to Gray’s waist, panting against Gray’s mouth as they grind together. Gray shoves Natsu harder against the wall, sliding their cocks together through the thick fabric of their jeans until Natsu’s breathless and achingly hard.

“I wanna— can I... ahh, fuck, I wanna suck you off,” Gray says, breathing heavily as his fingers move to the button of Natsu’s jeans, hovering there and waiting for an answer as he grinds against Natsu’s thigh. 

“H-here?” Natsu’s pulse races as he opens his eyes and looked around. The rooftop is deserted, but the door isn’t locked, and there are several windows that can probably get a clear view of the roof.

Natsu finds that he really, really doesn’t care.

“Only if you wan—”

“Yes,” Natsu gasps, biting Gray’s lip gently. Gray kisses him again, hard, then pulls back and gazes into Natsu’s eyes before slowly sinking to his knees.

Natsu’s legs shake as Gray’s fingers fumble with the button on his jeans, then tug them down his legs until they’re halfway down his thighs. Natsu pulls at Gray’s hair as Gray nuzzles him through his boxers, bringing his hands up to grab Natsu’s ass as he presses a hot kiss to the tip of Natsu’s cock through the fabric.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Natsu whispers, realizing that Gray probably can’t hear him but hoping he picks up on the sentiment. Gray grabs the fabric of Natsu’s boxers between his teeth, pulling gently until Natsu’s cock is free.

“You good?” Gray asks, squeezing Natsu’s hips and looking up at him with wide eyes. Natsu nods, hips jerking forward as Gray leans in and closes his lips over the head of Natsu’s cock.

Natsu groans, tipping his head back against the wall and pulling harder on Gray’s hair as Gray takes him deep, working his way slowly back off Natsu’s cock and running his tongue around the head. Gray's tongue piercing dragging against the slit of his cock has Natsu gasping for air.

Gray grasps the base of Natsu’s cock with one hand and brings the other up to trace circles over Natsu’s hip, gripping him tight and pulling him in closer. His movements are purposeful and sensual, and Natsu feels like he’s being taken apart piece by piece.

Natsu pulls a bit harder on Gray’s hair and Gray moans around Natsu’s cock, fingernails digging into his thigh. Gray nudges Natsu’s hips, encourages him to thrust forward until his cock is completely enveloped in the wet heat of Gray’s mouth.

It takes an embarrassingly short time for Natsu to approach the edge.

“F-fuck, I...” Natsu gasps, using his hand in Gray’s hair to tip his head back a bit until they’re staring at each other. _Not yet,_ Natsu signs shakily, letting go of Gray’s hair. Gray pulls off Natsu’s cock slowly, dragging his tongue piercing around the head one last time before squeezing Natsu’s hip and standing up.

They stare at each other for a moment. Natsu releases his tight grip on Gray’s hair and runs his fingers through it gently instead, other hand still bracing himself against the wall. Gray’s eyes are dark and open, and his lips are curved up in a tiny smile that Natsu can’t help but kiss.

Gray kisses him back, biting down on his bottom lip and then pressing kisses across Natsu’s cheek, down his jaw, across his neck. Then Gray moves Natsu’s hand to the button of his jeans, biting his earlobe and whispering, “fuck me.”

Natsu shudders, palming Gray’s cock through his jeans and popping open the button.

“You sure?” he asks in Gray’s ear. The city is spread out below them, and there are lights on in in buildings that aren’t far away. Having Gray on his knees is one thing, but fucking Gray on a rooftop, surrounded by nothing but cool, night air and a sky full of stars...

Natsu’s never wanted something so much in his entire life.

“Y-yeah,” Gray moans, fingers tight against the back of Natsu’s neck as he pants against Natsu’s shoulder. His other hand slides up the front of Natsu’s shirt and finds his nipple, humming appreciatively at the piercing he finds there and tugging it gently. “Fuck, I haven’t wanted someone like this in... ever.”

“Same,” Natsu breathes, grabbing the waist of Gray’s jeans and pushing them down to his knees. He runs his fingers up over Gray’s ass to the middle of his back, pulling him closer, then reaches down and takes both their cocks in his other hand. He strokes them slowly, kissing Gray’s neck with a frantic passion, then moving back up to his ear and groaning, “you’re so fucking hot. God, I wanna be inside you so badly.”

“Please,” Gray whispers, thrusting up into Natsu’s fist, then reaching down into the pocket of his pants that are bunched around his thighs. He pulls out his wallet, nearly dropping it before he manages to slide out a condom and a packet of lube. “Wanna feel you in me. Fuck me against this wall ‘til we can’t think straight.”

Natsu’s breath catches in his throat and he moans against Gray’s skin. He takes the lube from Gray and, with a bit of fumbling, manages to get it open and coat his fingers while his lips keep pressing kisses to Gray’s throat. Then he nudges Gray’s legs apart and runs his fingers down and over Gray’s entrance.

 

* * *

 

Natsu’s touch is much gentler than Gray had expected to be, considering they’re tipsy and fucking on a rooftop.

“N-natsu,” Gray gasps as Natsu slowly works a finger into him. Natsu’s breath is hot on his neck and his other hand is stroking the two of them, torturously slow. Gray grunts impatiently, nudging Natsu’s hand out of the way and taking over as his hips jerk back against Natsu’s finger.

“C’mere,” Natsu says. He coaxes Gray’s legs further apart and slides his hand under one of Gray’s thighs, lifting it up a bit so he can slide in a second finger. “Fuck, you’re tight. You good?”

“Y-yeah.” Gray exhales, pressing his forehead to Natsu’s shoulder. “B-been a while. ‘s okay.”

“I’ve got you,” Natsu says, kissing Gray’s cheek and then shifting forward a bit so he can press his fingers deeper. “Gonna make you feel good.” Gray moans as Natsu stretches him, other hand tangling in Gray’s hair as he tips Gray’s head up and kisses him again, hot and needy.

Gray’s so distracted by Natsu’s tongue against his that he barely registers Natsu sliding a third finger in, spreading them slowly as they kiss and press against each other. Gray makes an embarrassingly loud, desperate sound when Natsu starts hitting just the right spot inside him. Natsu keeps combing his fingers through Gray’s hair, caressing him gently while he works Gray open.

Gray can feel Natsu tensing and he slows his hand on their cocks, then moves his fingers up to Natsu’s nipple instead, teasing it and playing with the piercing. The sounds Natsu makes into his mouth go straight to Gray’s cock and he grinds forward against Natsu’s hip, grabbing Natsu’s ass with his other hand and pulling him in tight.

“Turn around,” Natsu growls, biting Gray’s earlobe and then pulling back to look at Gray. Gray stares at him for a second, wide-eyed and wanting, before nodding and shifting until he’s braced up against the wall. He rests his forearm against the brick as Natsu moves behind him, chest pressed against Gray’s back.

“You’re incredible,” Natsu says, gripping Gray’s hip tightly as he fucks his fingers in and out. “Watching you with Rogue... him touching you like that...”

Gray moans as Natsu’s hand runs up his stomach, pushing his shirt out of the way as he traces the same pattern Rogue had hours before.

“That better?” Natsu asks, kissing the side of Gray’s neck as he runs his thumb over Gray’s nipple. Gray nods frantically, reaching back to dig his fingers into Natsu’s hip. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Gray groans, whimpering as Natsu pulls his fingers out slowly. “Please, I need…”

“I know,” Natsu says. Gray can feel him tearing open the condom packet, and seconds later Natsu’s cock is pressed up against him. “You ready?”

Gray relaxes against Natsu’s chest, focusing on the fingers rubbing over his nipple as Natsu pushes into him slowly, letting him get used to the feeling before continuing. When Natsu’s all the way in, hips pressed against Gray’s ass, Gray takes a shaky breath, reaching up and running his fingers through Natsu’s hair.

“You okay?” Natsu asks as he wraps his arm tight around Gray’s chest and thrusts into him.

“Y-yeah, fuck...” Gray groans, tipping his head back against Natsu’s shoulder as Natsu kisses his neck, scraping his teeth over Gray’s throat. “Y-you feel so good.”

“Y-you’re... nnnghh...” Natsu trails off, fingers digging bruises into Gray’s hip as he fucks him gently.

There’s a shout from down on the street, and the sound of glass breaking, and Gray jumps in surprise. Natsu laughs against his skin, thrusting into him and pressing him forward against the wall.

“Did you forget we’re... ahh... outside?” Natsu asks, tightening his arm around Gray’s chest and bringing his other hand to wrap around Gray’s cock. Gray nods, then groans and drops his head, forehead pressing against the cool concrete as he melts into Natsu’s warmth. “You l-like it when people w-watch you, h-hey?” Natsu says breathlessly. “On the st-stage and… gnhnnn… here.”

Then Natsu shifts a bit, and Gray cries out, gripping Natsu’s hair tightly and trembling in his arms.

“You think someone’s watching us from those windows?” Natsu murmurs, thrusting harder. His chest is solid and warm against Gray’s back, and his hand moves so smoothly on Gray’s cock. “Watching me fuck you against this wall?”

“Christ,” Gray gasps, rolling his hips back against Natsu. He’s already achingly close, thighs shaking as Natsu fucks into him over and over again. Natsu hums, biting down gently on Gray’s neck and moving his hand from Gray’s cock to his wrist, pinning it against the wall next to his head.

“You like that?” Natsu asks, running his tongue over the bite and gripping Gray’s wrist tighter. “Like it when people… ahh… look at you? I couldn’t take my eyes off you on that st-stage, couldn’t stop thinking about getting my hands on your h-hips, kissing that pretty smile.”

Gray can’t breathe – he’s so close, and Natsu’s right, the idea of someone catching them fucking against this wall is exhilarating. He leans back and kisses Natsu messily, tugging on Natsu’s hair as they kiss and pant and breathe each other in.

“’m close,” Natsu moans into Gray’s mouth, snapping his hips up and grinding against Gray’s ass. “I c-can’t… ahh, I’m…”

Gray grabs Natsu’s hand and brings it back down, wrapping his fingers over Natsu’s as he slides their joined hands up and down his cock. Natsu’s hands are warm and he’s hitting just the right spot inside of Gray over and over, and—

“Fuck, Gray,” Natsu groans, hips jerking against Gray’s ass as he curls around Gray’s back and tightens his arm around Gray’s chest. His breath stutters out of him as he comes, cursing and pressing his forehead to the back of Gray’s neck. His hand never falters on Gray’s cock, and he rubs Gray’s nipple roughly as he whispers, “c’mon, come for me,” in Gray’s ear.

The cry that escapes Gray’s throat as he comes is louder than he’d expected it to be, and he’s sure whoever’s standing downstairs smoking knows exactly what they’re up to, but he doesn’t care. Natsu’s filling him up and holding him tight and Gray’s riding out a wave, hips stuttering as he fucks into Natsu’s hand.

For a few seconds, all Gray can hear is his own blood pounding and Natsu’s ragged breath in his ear. Natsu’s heart is thundering against Gray’s back, and his chest rises and falls shakily as he holds Gray close and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Holy shit,” Natsu whispers after a second. Gray laughs, bringing his hand up and covering Natsu’s hand on his chest. Natsu slips their fingers together and they hold hands tightly for a moment before Natsu slowly steps back and pulls out of Gray.

Gray hears Natsu shuffle behind him for a second, then strong hands are on his shoulders, helping him turn around and tugging his jeans back up. Gray keeps his eyes closed as Natsu buttons him up and tucks his shirt back in, then moves a hand up to cup Gray’s cheek.

“You okay?” Natsu asks softly, and Gray opens his eyes to see a concerned expression on Natsu’s face. He hums, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Natsu’s shoulder.

“Fantastic,” he says as Natsu pulls him close and kisses the top of his head. “You’re…” Gray trails off and he can feel Natsu’s laugh.

“Yeah,” Natsu says, running his hand up and down Gray’s back. “You, too.”

 

* * *

 

They end up spending a long time holding each other on the roof. Eventually Natsu slides down with his back against the wall and Gray ends up between his legs, back pressed to Natsu’s chest as they watch the stars through the smog of the city.

“I’ve…” Gray hesitates, running his thumbs up and down Natsu’s palms. “I’ve never done this before.” Natsu makes a soft sound and Gray quickly adds, “sleeping with… with someone I don’t know. I don’t… I haven’t dated in a while. And this isn’t how I, uh, usually do it.”

“No?” Natsu asks, and Gray can hear the teasing tone in his voice. “You don’t usually fuck your dates on the roof of a club?”

Gray snorts, tipping his head back against Natsu’s shoulder. Natsu smiles at him, soft and sweet, and Gray can’t even pretend that he’s not already falling hard.

“Not usually, no.”

“So, what kinds of things do you normally do with guys you like?” Natsu asks, brushing his lips across Gray’s temple. The way Natsu’s holding him is so intimate – even more than the way they’d come together earlier, this feels so real and perfect and right.

“Mm. Coffee? Movie?”

“Boring,” Natsu says, pulling Gray tighter against him. Neither of them has a jacket and it's getting chilly, but Natsu’s arms around him are warm and Gray feels comfortable and content. “This was much more fun than any first date I’ve been on.”  

Gray can’t argue with that.

It’s not until Gray’s legs have gone numb and the stars are starting to fade in favor of a pink horizon that they finally move out of their embrace and stand up together. Natsu stretches, yawning and running his hands through his hair, then turns to Gray and grins.

“You wanna get breakfast?” he asks, reaching out and grabbing Gray’s hand. “There’s a place down the street that does all-day pancakes.” He looks down at their entwined fingers, then adds, “I’m uh, also not a bad cook.”

“Oh?” Gray steps closer to Natsu, wrapping his arms around Natsu’s waist. “I wouldn’t say no to you making me breakfast in bed.”

Natsu laughs, nuzzling Gray’s neck and kissing just below his ear. “What if I _am_ the breakfast in bed?” he teases, and Gray hums happily, pulling Natsu against him.

“I think I can handle that,” he says, tipping his head back and gazing at Natsu’s different-colored eyes.

“Good,” Natsu says, pressing a quick kiss to Gray’s lips and then pulling him toward the door with a smile on his face. “’cause I wouldn’t mind trying that all again, but this time I want you all to myself.”


End file.
